This invention relates to a novel process for wrapping articles and providing a reclosable plastic container, and to a novel reclosable plastic container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple process for wrapping articles which uses a continuous feed, heat sealing, and a continuous closure strip without requiring use of a separate tape member for attaching the closure strip to the plastic sheet from which the container is made.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for wrapping articles in which a reclosable plastic container is constructed using a minimum number of steps and materials.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for manufacturing a reclosable plastic container using a longitudinal feed and heat sealing techniques, while at the same time applying a closure strip which is continuously fed to the plastic sheet from which the container is formed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel reclosable plastic container which is simple in construction and is easy to manufacture.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.